Cala a Boca e Me Beija
by Os Tradutores
Summary: Como, em nome de Merlin, você diz para uma garota que está apaixonado por ela sem vomitar ou desmaiar na frente dela? Ele certamente faria uma ou a outra coisa... ou as duas. HPxGW


**Escrita por:**

**Nome Original: Shut Up And Kiss Me**

**Traduzida por: Pekena Malfoy**

**Betada por: Anna Malfoy

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** MEU! Mwahahahaha!

**N/T:** Buon Appetito!

* * *

Ele nunca esteve tão nervoso em sua vida. Como em nome de Merlin você diz a uma garota que você gosta dela sem vomita ou cair na frente a ela? Ele estava absolutamente seguro que ele faria um ou o outro... ou ambos.

Ela estava olhando pra ele com uma intrigada expressão em sua face.

– Harry, você está bem? Você está parecendo um pouco... doente.

Ele respirou fundo e percebeu que o oxigênio estava começando a faltar.

– Sim, eu estou.. bem... eu estava pensando... eu... er... bem... veja, eu... er...

Ela ergue uma sobrancelha. – Não é melhor nós irmos ver Madame Pomfrey?

Ele agitou sua cabeça. Por que isso era tão difícil? Ela era sua amiga – uma de seus melhore amigos, até ali - mas repentinamente ele não conseguia nem dizer três palavras juntas em sua presença. _Somente bote pra fora, seu idiota covarde. _– Gina, eu... - Respire fundo. – Eu preciso falar uma coisa pra você.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. – Tem alguma coisa errada?

Ele engoliu saliva com dificuldade. – Não, não há nada errado... não exatamente... er... – ele levou seu olhar para longe dela e olhou para seus sapatos, que de repente pareciam muito interessantes. – É somente que... bem... veja você... eu acho que eu posso... você é minha amiga, mas... eu queria... er, eu acho que o que eu quero dizer é... você não é minha amiga. Eu meio que, você não é somente minha amiga, veja... e eu acho... eu gosto... as coisas é.. – Ele estava sentindo vertigens novamente. _Inspira. Expira. _– Gina, o que eu quero dizer é...

– Harry.

Ele olhou para cima e viu ela sorrindo largamente pra ele, seus ombros tremendo com a risada silenciosa. – O que?

– Cala a boca e me beija.

Sua surpresa pelas palavras dela não duraram muito tempo. Ele fez uma tentativa pra avançar e gentilmente pressionou seus lábios contra os dela. A liberdade e euforia compensaram a inabilidade de seu primeiro beijo e deixou-os sorrindo como idiotas quando acabou.

– Wow! – Harry tomou fôlego.

Gina riu. – Nós podemos fazer isso mais vezes.

– Definitivamente.

**xxxxxx**

Ele nunca esteve tão nervoso em sua vida. E se ela dissesse não? E se eles fossem realmente muito novos? E se os dois anos que passaram juntos tinham significado nada?

Ele respirou fundo e fechou seus olhos. Era agora ou nunca.

– Gina, você sabe que eu amo você. Eu sou apaixonado por você há anos, mesmo antes de perceber... eu perdi muito tempo, mas eu não quero cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Você é tudo pra mim. Você é a razão pela qual acordo todo dia, a única pra quem eu vivo cada dia. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Por isso eu pergunto... Você quer...

– Harry.

– Que?

– Cala a boca e me beija.

– Então acho que isso é um sim.

– Sim, Harry. Isso foi um sim.

**xxxxxx**

Ele nunca esteve tão nervoso em sua vida. Primeiro beijo e proposta de casamento não eram nada comparados ao que ele iria fazer hoje.

Ele alisou suas veste pela milésima vez e segurou sua respiração. Ele sentiu a mão de Rony apertando seu ombro em encorajamento e viu Hermione dando-lhe um sorriso lá do altar. Era isso. O dia mais importante de sua vida.

As portas do Salão Pincipal se abriram e entrou a mulher dos seus sonhos, vestida de branco e sorrindo somente pra ele.

Ele não conseguia tirar seus olhos dela. As palavras da cerimônia foram abafadas pela beleza dela. Votos foram ditos, alianças foram trocadas, e então acabou. Havia uma agitação das pessoas, balançando mãos, oferecendo seus melhore desejos e congratulações. Mas ele somente a via.

Então, antes que eu estivesse pronto, eles estavam sozinhos.

– Gina, ouça... se você não quiser... eu posso, nós podemos... eu não quero apressar você...

– Harry.

– Que?

Ela sorriu.

– Cala a boca e me beija.

Ele fez.

**xxxxxx**

Ele nunca esteve tão nervoso em sua vida. Talvez nervoso não seja a palavra. Assustado, talvez. O medo tinha se aninhado em um buraco em seu estomago e recusava-se a sair. Ele segurou sua varinha firmemente em uma mão e alcançou ela com a outra.

– Vai fica tudo certo, Harry. – Ela sussurrou, sua voz tremendo. – eu sei que você consegue fazer isso.

– Eu estou assustado, Gina.

Ela apertou sua mão. – eu também, mas eu acredito em você.

Com relutância ele andou pra longe dela, deixando-a com lagrimas em seus olhos enquanto ele andava em direção ao campo de batalha. Não havia volta agora.

Ele lutou bravamente – todos tinham lutado bravamente. Ele tentou não olhar para seus amigos e mentores caindo a sua volta. Ele tinha uma missão, e devia completá-la. Nunca haveria paz ao menos que ele tivesse sucesso.

Então, estava terminado. Aqueles que tinham ficado deram um grito de vitória, e ele era um herói mais uma vez.

Mas havia somente uma pessoa que ele procurava ver.

Ele forçou caminho através do vasto campo coberto de corpos, ficando mais desesperado a cada momento que passava. Ela estava lá em algum lugar, ele sabia. Ela estava esperando por ele, esperando ele encontra-lá. Ele somente tinha que continuar olhando.

Ele gritou por ela até ele ficar rouco. Quanto tempo fazia que ele estava gritando? Uns poucos minutos? Uma hora?

– Harry.

Ele girou em volta. Era a voz dela – ela estava lá. – Gina! - seus olhos escaneando freneticamente o chão por um vislumbre dela.

Ela estava ali. Deitada no chão, seus olhos fechados, seus dedos procurando por ele.

Ele caiu de joelhos do lado dela e pegou sua mão. – Eu estou aqui, Gina. Eu estou aqui.

Seus olhos ondearam abertos e ela olhou pra ele como se o visse pela primeira vez. – Acabou Harry.

– Eu sei. Vamos pra casa.

Ela levantou-se e tocou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. – Eu amo você. – Ela sussurrou.

Ele passou sua mão em sua bochecha e olhou em seus olhos. Na profundeza de sua alma ele via a verdade – ela estava dizendo adeus.

– Eu sinto muito, Harry.

– Gina, não, por favor não... não me deixe – ele sufocou. – Eu preciso de você.

– Eu amo você – ela repetiu, seus olhos nublando. – Eu amo tanto você.

Ele deixou suas lagrimas descerem pela suas bochechas, relutando em parar o contato com ela secá-las. – Eu não posso viver sem você, Gina. Nós vamos criar crianças e envelhecer juntos e viver felizes depois, você vai ver...

– Harry. – Ela tomou fôlego.

– Que?

Ela fechou seus olhos. – Cala a boca... e me beije. Uma ultima vez.

**xxxxxx**

Ele nunca esteve tão nervoso em sua vida. Ele andava no corredor do hospital, esperando por alguma novidade – qualquer novidade – que pudesse lhe dar tranqüilidade. Por que eles não dizem nada a ele? Ele achava que não poderia esperar por mais tempo.

Cinco passos pra frente. Cinco passos pra trás novamente. Repete.

– Sr. Potter?

Sua cabeça girou. – Sim?

A curandeira acenou com a cabeça asperamente. – Você pode vim agora.

Os 50 metros até o quarto do hospital foram os mais longos de sua vida.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou. Ela estava deitada na cama, seu cabelo flamejante cobria tudo ao seu redor, seus olhos fechados, sua expressão serena. Ele sentou na cadeira do lado dela e pegou seus dedos gelados no dele. – Gina.

Uma pálpebra mexeu. – Harry.

Uma sombra doce passou por ele. – Você conseguiu.

– Nós conseguimos.

Ele sorriu suavemente. – Sim, _nós_ conseguimos.

– Sr e Sra Potter?

Ele olhou e viu a curandeira entrando novamente. – Sim?

– Você gostaria de ver sua filha?

Harry olhou para sua esposa. – Uma... uma filha? Nós tivemos uma filha?

Gina sorriu. – Sim. E ela é linda.

Harry parou congelado quando a curandeira colocou o pequeno embrulho em seus braços. Sua filha – _sua filha!_ – olhando pra ele com brilhantes olhos verdes e seu coração acelerou. – Ela parece com você. – ele sussurrou.

– Mas ela tem os olhos de sua mãe.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, de repente satisfeito com o comentário, e entregando a pequena garota pra sua mãe. – Como nós vamos chama-lá?

Gina não hesitou. – Lilian.

Lágrimas quentes pontuaram seus olhos quando ele olhou para sua esposa. – Gina, eu... – Ele parou. Palavras nunca poderiam descrever o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

Então ele calou a boca e a beijou .

FIM!

**xxxxxxx**

**N/A: **Gah! Eu tentei matar a Gina, eu realmente tentei. Mas eu não consegui. Eu tentei escrever e rescrever o final vinte vezes... mas eu tinha que dar ao Harry um final feliz para que não veja seu rosto com ódio. Então vamos as reviews!

**N/T: **ameiiiii essa fic gente! Muito fofa... deixem reviews plz!Bjão!

Pekena Malfoy!

**Nota do Grupo:**

Mais uma One-Shot indicada por nossa tradutora Belinha

Esperamos que vocês realmente gostem dela.

E deixem reviews!

Os Tradutores


End file.
